The Victors Children!
by Sizzy-Peeniss
Summary: Rue Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta, is reaped for the Victors Children Hunger Games and her best friend Coda Hawthorne volunteers to keep her safe. Rue and Coda soon realise how much they mean to each other. But can Rue bargain with the games makers to make sure both her and Coda come out of the arena alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Shush" I whisper "This one's mine" I continue. En-cased in my grandfather's hunting jacket I shoot an arrow into the eye of the deer me and my best friend, Coda, have been stalking all day.  
"Nice shot, Rue" shouts Coda from behind me.  
"Thanks" I reply  
"Good girl, Rue you used your manners!" jokes Coda  
"Hey!" I giggle and give Coda a playful push. We both smile and jog to where I shot the deer.  
I pull my arrow from the eye and clean it on some nearby moss; a trick my mother learnt in the 74hth Hunger Games. "You keeping this?" asks Coda nodding his head towards the dead deer.  
"Can do. I could do with a reason for being out all day, you know my mother." I reply. Coda smirks remembering me trying to sneak out of the house at 5am this morning to go hunting with him.  
"Ha. You, trying to get out of your window this morning- hilarious!" he chuckles to himself as I smile and pull the deer over my shoulders. "Well come on then. We'll have to make a move now if we want to be home before dark."  
We move swiftly out of the forest and across the 'meadow' towards town. We flit from conversation to conversation on the way back to the victors' village, where I live with my brother and parents. We reach my house just as the dark hits and the first flakes of snow stars to fall, my favourite time of year. We walk up the steps to my front door. I reach for the handle then take a step inside. Something stops me – I don't like being restrained. I turn around only to find a strand of my chocolate brown hair from my ponytail caught the holly wreath which is, unluckily, just at my head height. Before I could even think of unhooking my hair, Coda brushes the strand behind my ear. His big, warm hand outlines my delicate face and pulls me closer to him. He leans in to kiss me but stops and holds my gaze for a few moments. He smiles slightly and leans in until our cold noses are touching. Just as he's about to press his lips against mine the door opens and we both fling back looking awkwardly embarrassed.

"What the hell are you two do doing out here in the snow?" taunts my brother Jyames. Before either me or Coda can answer, Jyames grabs my arm and pulls me inside leaving a rather disappointed Coda outside in the cold.

Jyames pushes me into the living room and nods towards the pantry indicating for me to leave the dead deer in there for mother to cook later.

As I turn to leave the pantry I'm confronted by my mother, looking slightly cross.  
"Rue, we've been worried sick about you! Where have you been?" she shouts, I know I'm only 16 but she could at least give me a bit of freedom.  
"Mother, relax. I've been hunting with Coda. I brought you back a deer." I smile and signal to the pantry - knowing my mother will be pleased with my shooting skills.  
"Ok. But Rue, next time let me know or leave me a note telling me where you're going – it's as simple as that. You're only 16 and very vulnerable at this point in your life."  
"Mother, I'm always with Coda when I go hunting. He keeps me safe." I explain. She knows Coda would never guide me into trouble porously – he's the most protective person I know (excluding her, of course)  
"I know but Coda is 2 years older than you and boys his age have other ideas about girls your age."  
"Ok mother first; Coda's not like other boys" I defend. "And second; this conversation is over. I'm home now and you know I'm safe."  
"Ok sorry." she apologizes and I turn to leave but she calls me back "Rue, I almost forgot Gale, Delly, Coda and Emilie are coming over in a couple of hours for dinner. Then at 20:00 Haymitch and Effie are coming round to watch the celebrations take place across Panem." My mother enthuses. Obviously trying to put me in a better mood.  
"Ok I'll put something nice on" I say with a sarcastic tone. She smiles with relief. I exit the kitchen only then to be met by my brother.  
"Did you get in trouble?" he smirks.  
"No" I answer.  
"Well you will off farther." he sputters, tring to get me into a deeper mess  
"And why I'm a total daddy's girl he never has a go at me, Jyames, face it I can sneak out of the house at 5 in the morning - you can't even get away with going to Emilie's after school!" I boast  
"Hey, that's only because Emilie's my girlfriend and mum's worried we'll do something inappropriate" he diverts.  
"Emilie's coming over tonight with Coda and their parents, maybe you'll get to do something then…" I tease.  
"Shut up! And I know, mothers been going on about it all day – it's been driving me mad! Well you best be off so you can make yourself look decent." Says Jyames, looking dis-approvingly at my hunting jacket and boots. I barge past him, purposely knocking his shoulder.  
I reach the safety of my room. I wander over to my bed and sigh as I drop onto myself on to it. I think about what would have happened if we did kiss. Would he have enjoyed it? Would I have enjoyed it? Would we be officially together? Or would Coda see it as experimenting? I have to find out if he really likes me!  
I wake an hour later to see Coda sat beside me holding a bucket of freezing cold water over my head, ready to tip.  
"Your mum sent me up!" he says, looking disappointed at missing the chance to scare me.  
"Did she tell you to pour ice cold water over my head too or was that you?" I question sarcastically, knowing my mother would never think of such a thing.  
"The water was my idea. And you wouldn't wake up so I took matters into my own hands." he laughs  
"Ha, ha, ha Coda. Is everyone here already?"  
"No just my mum, dad, sister and me."  
"Oh right" I say "well I better put some nicer clothes on or my mother will go ballistic" I giggle  
"Ok, shall I save you a seat?" Asks Coda  
"Yeah. Rather not be sat next to the star-crossed lovers"  
"Ok. I'll tell your mum you'll be 20 minutes?"  
"Yeah, thanks" I say rising from my bed. Coda leaves my bedroom and I get ready for dinner. 15 minutes later, I find myself running downstairs uncontrollably. On the way I trip over Delly's coat and land with a thud at the bottom. A chorus of hysterical laughs come from the living room as I try to stand up straight and fail miserably. Coda comes over to help me up as the others are still laughing too much to do anything apart from sit there. Coda's big strong arms easily raise me to a standing position. As I limp into the living room Coda's arms tighten as he sits me down in front of the fire next to him. His arms wrapped around me acting as a guard even though I doubt they'll be any more trouble. Tonight, Jyames and Gale look at Coda in dis-belief realising how much he cared for me once I'd fallen; unlike the rest of them. My mother soon calls everyone in for dinner with a cheery smile, directed to me and Coda (probably because of the deer 'we' shot earlier). I take a seat down next to Coda. We chat while eating deer and potato pie. Gale and my mother tell seemingly endless stories about the countless hours they spent hunting in the woods whereas Delly and my farther speak of the times in District 13 and my father's treatment against the deadly tracker jacker venom. And, as usual, (apart from coming up every couple of minutes for air or food) sit next to each other kissing. Which left only me and Coda hardly speaking, only nod in agreement and laugh at certain parts that are meant to be funny.  
After lunch Coda nods his head towards the door, obviously wanting to speak in private so I follow him outside. Once outside I close the door behind me and ask "What's wrong?"  
"Well...ummmm…i…well…" Coda stutters, stuck for words.  
"Hurry up Coda I'm frozen. I can't believe how much snow has fallen we were last out here!" I say with chattering teeth.

''Yeah…about that. Well, I just wanted to know if you actually wanted to kiss me? You know before Jyames pulled you inside earlier?" as soon as he says it he blushes a bright red. I, on the other hand, don't know what to say. We stand in silence for a while; a very awkward silence.  
"Look, sorry Rue.''

''For what?'' I ask, a stupd question

''For putting you on the spot like that." he looks desperate for me to say something, to make the silence easier, but all I can do is walk up to him and embrace him. He holds me tightly, as if he's scared to let me go, like he'll never get me back. We hold one another, breathing perfectly in time.  
"Rue?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm falling in love with you!"  
"Me too, I mean; I'm falling in love with you." I blush and then melt into his arms. Happy and in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Please reveiw, follow and fave... i hope you like this chapter...**

**Chapter 2 **

I release my grip around his back and he does the same and we're left in silence once again. The silence is soon broken by the sound on snow crunching underfoot. Haymitch and Effie.

"Well you two looked cosy a moment ago. Hope nothing's going on" says Haymitch loudly.  
"Shut up" I say with arrogance. I don't paticulary like Haymitch. Neither did my mother. I think it's his sarcasm and arrogance. I feel sorry for Effie having to put up with him all the time. They got married around 10 years ago: I don't really remember the wedding but it was very…what's the word…extravagant! I mean, come on – its Effie Trinket we're talking about here! Everybody thought Haymitch and Effie hated each other – and they were right to think that, in my opinion-, but, apparently, they were wrong  
"Excuse me sweetheart. I'd watch your manners if I was you. I was only asking anyway!" patronizes Haymitch.  
"Whatever" I mumble opening the door. "Arrogant old me first" I chirp  
"With pleasure. Come on Effie we don't want to keep Katniss and Peeta waiting, do we?" Haymitch guides Effie walk inside letting her go first Haymitch to avoid stealing the attention off her grand entrance deciding to casually stroll in behind her. I step towards the door only to have it slammed shut in my face.  
"I really do hate Haymitch" I say with a growl. Coda puts his hands on my shoulders, a successful attempt to calm me down.  
"Just ignore him Rue... he's only trying to get to you" comforts Coda  
"I know he's just so… urgh... I don't know. Come on I'm getting cold and we'll end up missing the celebrations." I urge. Just wanting to get inside, not to watch the celebrations but to get out of the cold – like my mother I was never a fan of the Capitol.  
"Ok" he sighs. We share one last quick hug before we go inside.  
The warmth from the fire immediately hits me making every part of my body tingle.  
Me and Coda fall onto the sofa; ready to watch the celebrations. The Capitol seal appears in front of our eyes and the anthem of Panem acts as background music. The camera does a full sweep of the Theatre of Panem showing masses and masses of people eager to see what the celebrations will hold. Whether it'll be a final Hunger Games for the children of the capitol or just a Victory Tour for past Victors, everyone will be happy. The camera lands on the faultless face of Sasha Coin. Sasha hates my family now, ever since my mother shot an arrow at her aunt.  
"Good Evening Panem" she booms "Are you ready for this year's Celebrations since the Rebellion of The Districts?" the crowd release cheers and shouts of "Yes!" repeatedly  
"You are?" Sasha continues "Well then, I'd better welcome on my co-presenter for the evening.." the crowd once again scream and shout in enjoyment, desprete to know who it'll be. "Ok, Ok. I am very proud to present Mrs Annie Odair" the crowd whoop and cheer as Annie enters the stage.  
"We should visit Annie soon" announces my mother.  
"Yeah, we should. Not seen her since Jyames' 10th birthday." agrees my farther. We all look at the TV and realise we're missing the ceremony.  
"Annie, are you looking forward to the celebrations then?"  
"Yes Sasha I am – who isn't?" questions Annie, gesturing to the crowd who are all on the edge of their seats.  
"Good. Now then, do you think we can announce the secret yet, Annie?"  
"Oh yes."  
"Ok then." a producer walks on stage handing Sasha Coin an envelope, containing the what we'll be doing for the celebrations.  
"Ok, as it is 30 years since the Rebellion of the Districts the capitol shall arrange one last Hunger Games. The tributes shall be reaped 1 Victors child and 1 normal district child, both between the ages of 12 and 18." Annie's happy look slides right off of her face, she has a son called Leo, we used to be good friends.  
I'm frozen .Either me or my brother are going to die in the next month or so.  
Seconds of silence are broken by the sound of my mother weeping. I slowly turn my head to face her, she's truly upset. Well, I suppose I would be if one of my children were going into a death trap. I turn my head to look at Haymitch and nod my head towards the door, we rise and walk outside. Coda follows.  
"What?" asks Haymitch agitatedly  
"Add my name in extra times! My brother can't handle the arena. He's not very emotional but he can't shoot and he's helpless at fighting. I, on the other hand, can fight - I have a better chance of survival." I plead trying to save my brother's life.  
"No, Rue please don't, we were just hitting things off. You can't leave me on my own!" Coda seems really upset and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he badly wants me to stay.  
"Coda it's the best thing she can do! Rue's right, Jyames can't handle being in the arena. Rue can." Explains Haymitch.  
"So Haymitch will you add my name in more? Talk to Sasha, talk to the capitol make them hate me so they'll want me dead." I ask  
"I'll do what I can, sweetheart"  
"Thanks" I think this is the first time in my life Haymitch has actually helped me, in some sort of way. I turn back to the door and walk inside I look into the living room where my mother is still weeping and my brother and Emilie as kissing - still. I decide to go to my room. It's the best place to be right now.  
I sit on my bed staring into space thinking of what death will geel like. Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My bedroom door opens and closes quietly. A figure comes and sits next to me. His arms wrap me up. It's my farther. "Daddy, I'm scared" I muffle with tears rolling uncontrollably down my face.  
"You'll be ok!" My father is the best person to get a hug from.  
"Is mother ok?" I ask concerned  
"Gale and Delly are keeping her company and Jyames has gone for a walk with Emilie" he confirmed  
"What about Coda is he ok"  
"I think he's a little bit angry with the Capitol. He went out after you came upstairs. Don't know where he's gone. Why don't you go and see where he is, make sure he's ok? And for the record we all saw you two outside, it's ok."  
"Ok. Thanks, dad" I give him a hug and walk out of my room, before I get my door he calls my name "Rue?"  
"Yes, dad?"  
"I love you. Stay safe and be back by midnight"  
"Ok" I leave carefully closing the door behind me.  
The cold snow makes my fingers numb quite quickly but I ignore it. I run and run as far as my legs can bear. I settle in the bush me and Coda used call our 'den'. He's not here so he must be down in the seam. I can't stand and I'm really cold so I snuggle down and drift off into my land of dreams.  
I'm awoken by the sound of screaming. My eyes spring open and I gave to face with Coda.  
"You made me jump." pants Coda  
"Really? Look can we talk?"  
"About what because if it's about the reaping I'd rather not!"  
"Are you upset with me?" I ask. Genuinely sorry for him.  
"For what?" I can tell Coda is genuinely confused.  
"For asking Haymitch to put my name in more times?  
"I'm not angry with you."  
"Then why did you storm out last night?"  
"You wouldn't understand!" he mumbles  
"Hey try me" I say quietly indicating for him to soften his tone,  
He tells me everything. "The first time I met you we were in District 2. I think your mother and farther had come over to visit. You were only about 4. My dad told me to take you outside to play. So I took you to the river. We splashed around for a while then I took your hand and brought you in deeper. I didn't realise you couldn't touch the floor and you started to drown." I look at him, he looks upset. I put my arms around him but he shakes me of like he doesn't want me touching him. I'm confused, so I rise to leave but he pulls me back down.

"Hear me out?!"  
"Ok." I reply sitting back down next to him. He puts one arm around me and continues as I rest my head on him.  
"After you'd started drowning I didn't know what to do. So I ran home to tell my dad. Leaving you to drown. I was such an idiot, and Rue, I hate myself for doing it. Luckily your dad and my dad came down straight away and our mum's came too. You'd gone under. Your dad jumped in and found you." Coda shakes his head trying not to cry. I hug him tight hey he shakes me off again. He pulls his arm from around my back and moves so he's opposite me. "When you came out of the water you looked dead. But your dad got to work on bringing you back and after 5 minutes you took your first breath coughing up water. I ran over and hugged you and from that day on I promised to keep you safe." Continues Coda.  
"So you only tried kissing me because you felt guilty?" I ask exiting the bush.  
"No Rue I tried to kiss you because I love you." Coda shouts after me. I slowly turn to look at him. He's got that honest look he has when he's telling the truth. I can't stop myself running towards him and hug him. He picks me up and spins me around. Just as I'm about to kiss him he pulls away and tells me to get ready for the reaping; it's at 5. Live on National T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy. i've already had 32 veiws so here is the chapter 3... **

**Chapter 3**

"Did you talk to someone about my name being in extra times?" I ask Haymitch hopefully.  
"I couldn't, sorry Rue." this time I genuinely think Haymitch tried to help me. He likes me. Deep down inside him he likes me. Thinks fondly of me, who could hate me? Well a lot of people it turns out.  
"Ok thanks anyway." I smile and stand in the crowd where I've been allocated a spot. I see my brother looking rather uneasy. Then I spot Coda and our eyes lock on each other  
"Chin up Rue." He mouths to me  
"You too." I mouth back. After about a minute Effie throws herself onto the stage closely followed by Haymitch who's drunk. Again. How could he have gotten drunk in the 2 minuets I've been away from him?  
"Welcome, welcome. To the Victors Children Hunger Games and as we are live we'll have to hurry along with the reaping. I will reap the regular child and Haymitch will reap the Victors Child. Haymitch?" calls Effie in her rich Capitol accent, oh how much I hate her – she's just waiting to get bumped up to a better district like District 2, where winners are born. Haymitch stands and stumbles towards the pot containing 100's of pieces of paper with half of them with my name on and the other half with Jyames's on. Haymitch, lazily, plonks his hand into the delicate glass bowl, shuffles them around and –after what seems like eternity- picks one (this slip of paper being the matter of life or certain death), winks at me then flashes a quick smile at Effie. She smiles back before coming to her senses and realises she's still live on national television and is being televised across the whole of Panem. Effie unfolds the paper, reads the name in her head. Please let it be me. Please let it be me. Please let it be me.  
"Rue Mellark" I smile, not glad it was me but and sigh but I hear my mother weep from the back of the crowd. I try my best to ignore her as I make my way to the stage in front of the justice building's steps. I smile at my brother as I pass and he mouths something, I know he's telling me to stay safe. I nod. I get to the stage and scan the crowd of worried children for Coda but I can't see him. I'll probably never see he him again. I need to tell him I love him. Because I do, greatly. More than words can say.  
"And now, as a girl victor's child was chosen, a boy normal district tribute will be chosen." Effie walks towards the bowl holding the names of the boys. I can't find Coda. I know his name is on a piece of paper in there but I hope and pray it's not him. In fact I even decide to put my hands together and pray. I couldn't bare it if he was picked. What would I do? What would we do? I very much doubt that they'd make another rule change similar to the one in my mother and fathers 74th Hunger Games stating there could be two victors from the same District.  
"And the boy tribute is... Greegan Shphoney!" I see a path open so Greegan can get through. He looks around and moves shuffles through the relieved faces of 12-18 year olds to the stage. I could see he was hoping for someone to volunteer to take his place, although this is very unlikely to happened in District 12 – the only known volenter was my mother who volenterred to take Auntie Prims place I the games and I suppose I should now be added to the list of volentters. I find Coda. He runs out towards the stage but soldiers hold him back. I know what he's thinking. I shake my head repeatedly, signalling for him to get back in line, I can handle it anyway. Can't I?  
"Rue!" he shouts me repeatedly. ''Rue!'' Just as Greegan is about to wall up the steps the worst thing happens.  
"I volunteer!" screams Coda as the peacekeepers let him throw himself onto the stage "I volunteer as male tribute" he says, straightening up his tie. He has more control of himself now.  
"NO" I scream.  
I drop to my knees and cry.

**thinking about doing a story of all of the victors and the rebel children in a school piratically being brought up as careers ... it'll be a cool twist that i still need to think of... let me know your thoughts in your reviews xoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! Long Chapter now xxx please read and review I'd be happy to hear all of your constructive feedback xxxxx please fave and follow too :)Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

Solders escort me and Coda inside he justice building. I'm still sobbing. Coda puts his arms around me as soon as we're alone. "You idiot." I shout and push him away, turning my body in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me?" asks Coda  
"YOU IDITOT!" I shout louder, making sure he hears me this time. He needs to hear me.  
"Why?" he shouts back. Oblivious to his mistake.  
"We can never ever be together now. You know that don't you?" I say, quieter than before "One of us will die. If you'd have kept your mouth shut then I could've won and we could both be together. Once I'd come out the arena." I explain  
"I didn't think of it like that." he muffles, embarrassed  
"No Coda. You wouldn't, would you?" I shout. But the shouting rapidly turns into crying. Coda hugs me tightly and whispers "I'm so sorry Rue"  
"Just stay alive. For me." I reply  
"I'd do anything for you". The door opens but we don't move. It's Gale and Delly.  
"You two ok?" asks Gale. We both nod, but it's obvious were not so the try to comfort us as much as possible.  
"Come here" announces Delly, opening her arms wide for a hug, meant for both of us. Coda walks towards his mum and embraces his mother and father. A couple of seconds pass and the drop to the floor, knowing that this may be the last time they get to see each other. Delly looks up to see me starring at them contently. She opens her arms and inviting me to join them but I pass as I'd probably start crying, again. The soldiers announce that time for Gale and Delly to leave. Coda gets one last hug and they leave. 15 minutes pass with no one else coming to see us anytime soon so we assume that my mother and farther will be mentoring us during the games.  
After 30 minutes of silence and hugging, me and Coda are escorted to the train that will be transferring us to the Capitol. We sit in silence for about an hour. I heard stories off my mother and father about the luxurious fabrics and how stroking the velvet helped my mother to calm herself and work out her situations. Suddenly the train door slides open and in walks Effie and Haymitch.  
"What are you two doing here?" I ask  
"Yeah, where's Peeta and Katniss?" asks Coda  
"I thought my mother and father were mentoring us?" I say, down heartedly.  
"Sorry, they can't because their parents of a tribute. So and Effie and I will be your mentors." I stand up and storm out. I can't hear if Coda's following me. I don't really care if he is.  
I sit in my room too angry to cry. Too angry to care, but I do care. I really do. Why didn't my parents come to see me off? Why? Do they not love me? Or couldn't they be bothered? I'll never know!  
The sun is rising as I wake. I know we are only a few hours away from the Capitol. People who secretly hate me will line the streets and cheer and wave hoping to get a glimpse of this year's tributes. I don't want to get up but I have to. I jump into the shower; I make sure the heat is freezing cold. Nothing like cold ice to wake you up, as Coda would say. I scream and scream as the cold water runs down my back. I hear the door swing open and someone rush in, panting.

''Rue?!'' someone yells, I can't tell who it is with the noise of the ice-cold water running down my spine ''Rue?!'' it's Coda.

I hold my breath for a second, hoping he'll go away. 5 minutes pass and I've finished my shower. I dry myself and put a towel round me.  
"Coda get out of here I'm half naked." I shout, I didn't realise he was still here. He must've been truly worried about be.  
"Sorry I heard screaming, I was ."  
"Coda, this is my room why do you think you can come in here without me saying?" I shout  
"Wow! What's going on in here, now? Jesus! Rue, would you care to put some clothes on? Coda what are you doing in here?" shouts Haymitch, giving us suspicious looks. Haymitch gets Coda drags Coda out the door and is met by Effie who comes in and lays some clothes on my bed and turns to exit.  
"They were your mother's. From the victory tour. I thought you might like a little reminder of home." she says softly.  
"Thank you" I reply, trying to sound grateful but honestly I hate them. Effie exits the room leaving me to think about the arena. I get dressed and go to the dining cart. Haymitch, Effie and Coda are already eating. I sit down next to Coda. He smiles at me, I smile back.  
"I think it's best to forget earlier" he says  
"I agree!" I reply. I hug him tightly and settle down for my small breakfast of buttered toast.  
"Listen, you two. I'm going to try to get you both out of the arena alive. They changed the rules for your parents, Rue. They might do the same for you two." announces Haymitch. "Effie and I have a meeting later to decide with the game makers. But that's all we can do."  
''What do you mean?'' I ask looking confused.

''What I mean is, me and Effie will do as much as we can but you two need to pitch in and make it seem like you are 'love-struck'. Rue, your parents did a perfect job and your father even convinced the Capitol that your other was pregnant!''

''We can do that. Easy. Right Rue?'' jokes Coda. I scowl at him. Haymitch doesn't understand and takes it as a yes.

Once breakfast is over, I leave feeling really full -in fact a little bit sick. Effie leads me to my room and Haymitch has gone with Coda. Is it because of this morning? Whatever. He can do what he likes. I don't care. What's it to do with me? I get to my room and Effie introduces me to my prep team. Giorgio, Mellasa, Xzander and Tyleron. They soon get to work on making me presentable for the Capitol cameras.  
By the time they've done I look like a new person. I look like a Barbie, with the amount of makeup I have on. I wonder what Coda looks like. I sure hope he hasn't changed much. My prep team look happy with the transformation and they all cheer and high-five.  
"Come on Rue we pull into the station in five minutes! Coda's been ready for about half an hour." screeches Effie. I can see we're on a tight schedule. She drags me out of my room and we practically run to the main entrance of the train.  
"Here I got a flower for you. You look great." stutters Coda; I can see Haymitch is already coaching him on how to act for the cameras. It's just like Haymitch to keep things from me. I don't really care though.  
"Thanks and thanks" I reply with a smile, it's obvious Coda's much better at faking the couple thing. Coda walls up to me and holds me tightly he whispers in my ear "I'll keep you safe. I promise."  
I pull away and hold his hips, he does the same. "No. I need to keep you safe. This stupid Hunger Games malarkey is in my blood, not yours. Anyway, I've picked up a few tricks along the years…" I cock and smile, proud of myself. Coda takes his hand from around my waist and looks down hearted. Great another amazing attempt at being a good best friend.  
"Sorry. This is hard for you two. I understand that I'm being a real cow with you. Sorry." I plead. Coda looks at me in dis-belief.  
"Come here." he smiles and steps into the hug wear we left of. He looks at me and I smile, realising he wants to kiss me, here and now we lean in and my lips faintly bush against his when the doors of the train fly open, simultaneously me and Coda fly apart in surprise to be greeted with cheers from people who hate my parents and probably me.  
Haymitch is at my side and Coda's behind me as we are taken from the train to the safety of the training centre, this is where I and Coda will be staying for the next 5 days.  
It's cosy inside. I like it; well I would if this place wasn't preparing me for my slow imminent death! "What do you think" I ask Coda trying to look like I like what they've done with the place.  
"It's ok; I think I'd like it a little better if I was here on a vacation eater than death preparations."  
"That was the exact same thing I was thinking." I mumble  
Coda grabs my hands and looks deep into my soul. "I'm going to keep you a live you know."  
"I know". We are taken to our preparations rooms where we will be spending the rest of the day. Here we will be washed, prepared and clothed ready for this evenings Tribute Parade.  
I get to my allocated room- in which my preparations will take place- to be met by my prep team who readied me for the capitol cameras on the train.  
"Darling come on we have so much to do." coo's Xzander.  
"Here is what we predict you to look like at the parade." Mellasa hands me her holographaphPad that holds a picture of me in what looks like my mother's Mockingjay suit. "I'm wearing my mother's Mockingjay suit?" I say unhappily  
"Yes is that ok?" asks Giorgio  
"I suppose so" I sigh  
"Good" chirps Tyleron  
They all get to work on the impossible jobs that are my nails and hair covered legs. Pulling strand after strand of hair from my legs and plucking the tiniest things from my eyebrows.  
One by one they all stand and tell me I'm finished. I look like another person once again. All I need now is my mother's Mockingjay suit. By now my stylists had been working for at least 5 hours leaving them rather tired. The only person from my team I'm left to meet is my clothes designer; I'm on my way now.  
I'm taken to a room quite a way down the corridor. And Xzander sit me down on a metal table and tells to wait. So I do. A few moments pass and the door is opened. In walks a tall, skinny girl with one of those really kind looking faces.  
"Hello, I'm Alziabetha you must be Rue."  
"Hi" I say back politely  
"So what do you think of the mini Mockingjay suit I designed" asks Alizabetha. I don't like it but I do.  
"It's great" I say with a hopefully convincing smile.  
"All of the other tributes are being dressed in things that symbolise their parents" says Alizabetha. I raise my eye brows to show I couldn't care less.  
Alizabetha and I talk for ages about life in general back in district 12. She makes me miss home for the very first time. In my life every time I've been with coda camping the forest or sleeping at his I've never missed home.  
"If you ever need someone to talk to, Rue. I'm always here ok?" I nod at Alizabetha. Then she gives me a friendly hug. I hug her back. Finally it's time to get my Baby Mockingjay suit on ready for the tributes parade. My hair and make up were done before so after I'm suited and booted in the Mockingjay suit I'm ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy... so watcha think so far. Sorry i haven't updated for a while; been busy. Please, please review coz i could do with some constructive feedback. Byee for now xx.**

**Chapter 5...**

I can hear the Capitol crowds roaring from the stands I suddenly get butterflies in my stomach. Coda grabs my hand and tells me everything is going to be ok. I smile and look around I see the tributes. I see a boy in the corner. He has a strident in his hand. That is the unmistakable Leo Odair, he's one of my oldest friends. I catch his eye and I wave, he quickly looks the other way.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I look over my shoulder to see Haymitch and Effie waiting impatiently."Tributes aren't allowed to engage in any contact before the training sessions begin tomorrow morning" say Haymitch.  
"Oh, Rue, you look just like your mum" Beams Effie

"Oh great!" I reply with an ounce of arrogance that Haymitch seems to pick up on.

"Shame" says Haymitch  
"What's a shame?" I ask with the same level of arrogance as before.  
"They've been..." He doesn't get chance to finish before Effie jabs him with her elbow.  
"Look the other Tributes are getting into their chariots now off you go you two and good luck" chirps Effie.  
We get taken to our Chariots by two avoxes. Various and some other girl my mother never mentioned. I smile at Darious; He smiles back and looks at the floor quickly in order to get away with the niceness he just expressed towards another tribute.  
The first Chariot rolls into the stadium and the crowd roar louder.  
"May I present Mr Flynn Bysoon and Miss Olive Patrickson, our District 1 Tributes." the crowd laugh chant and cheer as the next chariot comes in, District 2's Mason and Eleia. I particularly pay attention to the District 4 Tributes, Leo and another girl called Morgana. Leo has a trient on his head and he looks really ridiculous, however, morgana look ok. The rest go through and now it's mine and Coda's turn. My Heart thumps as the beaming lights hits my face I expect the crowd shouting and cheering for us too but I'm met with nothing but silence.  
I takes me a few seconds to realise it but I see my brother and Emilie standing in the crowd. I see Jyames waving his arms and shouting "Quick Rue. its mum and dad" I don't know what makes me do what I do next but I jump out of the moving chariot and fall face first to the floor. I run up the steps into the crowd to look for Jyames and Emilie. I here Coda shouting after me I don't acknowledge him I'm Fixed on finding my brother. Then two people are dragged from the crowd and taken through a door that by the time I get there is locked. I slam the door with my fists "I'll find you Jyames, I'll find out what happened to mum and dad too." I shout and I, hear screeches from down the hall. Arms grab me and push me through a door leading into an elevator; they're Coda and Haymitch's arms. I'm thrown against the opposite wall in the elevator.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at Rue." shouts Coda in my face "that little trick you've just played, Yhea well, it's going to reflect badly on all of us." Coda continues to shout but I briefly look up to we're alone. Where did Haymitch go? I burst into tears and slide to the floor. At this point Coda can't even look at me... I think he's disgusted in me. This is the first time me and Coda have ever argued in such a deep way, well I've not really been shouting back. "Rue, are you even listening to me!" I look up only because I hear my name. I dare myself to say 'no Coda I'm not listening' so I do just as the elevator reaches our floor.  
"No Coda I've not been listening to you." his face rages like I've never seen it before. I'm now, for the first time, scared to be with him. The elevator doors open and Coda pushes me out backward. My back hits a table and I fall through it letting glass shatter all over the floor.  
"For god's sake, Rue!" screams Coda. I don't look at him I only wince when I pull bits of glass and wood from my arms and legs. Now I'm really scared. I call for help and two avoxes come running in. Coda leaves and goes to his room while the Avoxes take care of me. The girl sits me down on the couch on some paper towel so my blood doesn't ruin the perfect sky blue silk made in District . I hurt, I didn't know Coda had so much...oomph. Well I did but I never would have thought he'd use it on me. I really must have annoyed him.

I sit on the couch until the avoxes have gone. Once they've gone I walk quickly and quietly to my room. I shower and put on my pyjamas. I walk by Coda's room as I go back to The sky blue silk couch. I hear him kicking things. Smashing things. Then there's total silence. I, without knowing, break in to see the room trashed and coda sat beneath a window/ screen that looks just like the woodland area across the graveyard back home. He's crying. Do I go up to him and hug him or leave before I get more hurt. I decide to sit on the edge of his bed. I stake at him, watch the tears roll down his faultless face. I love Coda Hawthorne. I hate seeing him like this...  
"Coda" I say softly.  
"Get out. I don't want to talk to you." he shouts.  
"Coda can we talk it's important." I shout back. He gets up and walks towards me. I get scared.  
"Coda. Stop it your scaring me." I screech. He stops and looks at me funny. He backs away crying and shaking his head. He turns and runs to his room; again I'm left in silence. I sit on the sky blue silk couch and sulk. A single tear runs down my face. I don't wipe it away.  
I'm awoken by the sound of Haymitch's voice. I keep drifting in and out of conciseness. "Rue, you have training. Rue Wake up!" This time, it's Effie and she's shouting at me, like really loudly.  
"Come on she's obviously not getting up!" says Coda. At first I feel a few drops and then a massive gush of freezing cold water is teemed over my head. Now I'm up and not in a very good mood.  
"Jesus, was that really necessary?" I shout. Really I don't see how that could possibly be necessary.  
"Well I'm off to training. Rue it would be nice of you to join me. If that's not too much to ask of my district partner…" District partner, not even friend, who does he think he is. My mother and farther were district partners, Cato and Clove (they were the District 2 tributes from the 74th Hunger Games) not me and Coda. We are like, best friends, we've know each other all our lives. I'll let it pass.  
"Right come on get ready and quick because I want to be one of the first tributes down there. We are going to ally with the careers." Says Coda to the point. Immediately, I disagree. I would never ever, ever ally with the careers. NEVER.  
"Well you'll be allying with them on your own."  
"fine. If you're not with me your against me." Well I wasn't expecting that! Now I'm an enemy.  
"F…Fine." I stutter. "I'm against you. At least I won't have to watch you die." Judging by the look on Haymitch's face he's enjoying this little argument quite a lot.  
"Don't worry; you won't have to watch me die; I'm not going to." Coda really does think he's going to win and I don't know why. It wasn't even 24 hours ago when he told me he was going to everything in his power to keep me alive and now he's telling me he's going to the exact opposite. I laugh sarcastically. "Yhea right."  
"Come on Rue. Who actually wants you back in District 12? Jyames doesn't, your mother and farther won't and I was your only friend." Says Coda. Haymitch stands up and tells coda to go to training. Then he turns to me. "You hurry up and get ready. You're going to die too. We'll probably never see you's again." How am I meant to believe in myself when my best friend and my mentors don't? I pace into my room and get ready as quick as I can. I miss home so much and I'm now worried about my life, and that's not even mentioning what's going on back home, why did Jyames and Emilie gate crash the tributes parade? I'm at a complete loss with no one here for me.  
Once I'm done getting ready I walk straight to the elevator, not even saying goodbye to Haymitch and Effie. The elevator gives me a good chance to think thing over. Like what actually happened last night, I've honestly never seen Coda so angry, NEVER. I was forced to dress in the same clothes as every other tribute. A black vest top and leggings with a thin blue stripe down the side. It's way too tight for my liking, but I guess the point is to make it like a second skin so you can move easer. I start to feel butterfly's in my stomach. I've never really socialised well. Meeting new people isn't a strong point of mine. Looking down at myself makes me go all body conscious. The careers will still be the best as their now trained to go straight into the army not the Hunger Games, that means they are still bread to kill and kill we to provide protection for Panem. All of the other districts have stayed the same except for District 7, they've been given the extra job of missionary and District 5 is now doing Luxury's as well. I think, as of now, I officially hate capitol music; it's so meaningless so… there for the sake of it. The song playing in the elevator is one called 'hold me down' it was sung by a load of drink and drug addicts a few years ago and the managed to get it to number one in the carts within a few hours. The idea of just having a drunken karaoke I a pub one night then the next day being at number one is too easy to call it a decent attempt at fame, no work was involved for them.


End file.
